The Pink-Haired Warrior
by Cutehusky13665
Summary: Sakura is an orphaned 17 year-old who has a heart of stone and somehow makes her way into the One Piece world! Can the Strawhats change her stone-cold heart? Will she be stuck there forever?
1. Beginnings

**I do not own One Piece or other manga in this story!P.S. No...the Sakura in this story is not from Naruto...they ironically have the same name.**

My name, is Sakura. Given to me by my mother, since I was born with pink hair. I'm 17, and I live alone in my apartment in Tokyo. Why? It's a sad memory, but I'm not afraid to tell it.

_I was 3 years old, when my mother and father packed up our things and took me to my grandparents house. 'Mommy, what's going to happen to you?' I said worriedly. My mother looked at me with a sad look in her eyes. 'Your father and I need to go away for a while...don't worry, you're safe with your Grandma and Grandp-' she was cut off when I hugged her legs, crying. She bent down and gave me something in a little box, I took the box and opened it. In the box was a ring, on it were the words 'Courage'. I looked to my mom as she tipped up my face. 'I don't want to see you cry, so be brave for me' She said as she put the ring on a chain and put it on my neck._

_On the same day, my parents were killed, but as my mother told me, I didn't cry. I didn't want to disappoint her by not keeping my promise._

And every day since, I've never cried. I started studying martial arts when I was 10, and had a short temper so I didn't have many friends. My only friend that I needed was my trusty-husky Sakiri. She was purple and loved me since I first saw her, and I've always protected her.

Well, enough about the past. Now to the present!

I woke up and read the clock ,"6:oo AM"_. _It was a normal Friday, I got up, made breakfast, got dressed and went to school. after school, I went to the Wrestling club, since I was captain of the team. Everyone shuddered as I entered with Sakiri. Even though she wasn't allowed in school, did NOT mean she wasn't allowed in my club. "Well don't just stand there yah sissies, GET YOUR ASSES IN A LINE!" I barked, and as soon as orders were given, I showed them the newest(and my favorite) move. The German Suplex. But of course, being a difficult move, they just couldn't get it right.

After a painful day of having to explain the German Suplex and doing it multiple times, I was ready to sit down, eat, and read One Piece. My favorite manga, filled with fearless pirates, most of which I could kick their ass.

I started cooking a microwave meal at 11:08, and finally found my One Piece book at 11:10.

Luffy was searching the city where Gold D. Roger, Pirate King, was executed. It was 11:11 and Buggy was about to kill Luffy when a bolt of lightning hit his axe and he was electrocuted. "Hah! You don't need a bolt of lightning to kick that guys ass, even I could do that. I wish I could just go in there and kick that guys flashy ass."

Then, the book started glowing, lightning coming out of the book, the room spun as a roar of thunder escaped into the air. Then, everything went blank.

**This is my first FanFic! =D Please Rate and Review, and leave comments on what you think should happen next!**


	2. Enter Loguetown

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR OTHER MANGA IN THIS STORY!**

_Then, the book started glowing, lightning coming out of the book, the room spun as a roar of thunder escaped into the air. Then, everything went blank._

I woke up in a strange dark, misty room. Barely seeing two feet ahead of me, I realized my normal clothes were tattered. In an attempt to see how bad I looked, I checked my clothes.

My plaid flannel button-up shirt was torn a little, I was relieved that I wore a tank top underneath, which was torn at the bottom. My mini jean skirt was still in tact, and my steel rim shoes didn't even have a nick on them.

But still, I was pretty pissed. I was no where, Sakiri was somewhere alone, afraid, I wouldn't be there to watch after her, no matter where she was. But the main question is, where was she?

My thoughts were interrupted as an earthquake and a flash of white appeared in the room.

Suddenly, a hole formed in the middle of the room, along with a strange white flash of substance, lightning. I couldn't move fast enough before the lightning dragged me with it._ Damn._

I could barely see in the lightning, but I could make out a metal axe on a large tower.

The lightning hit the axe head on, and I could see what it hit, Buggy.

There was my chance, as best as I could, I did a mid-air-roundhouse-Uzumaki-barrage kick, smack on Buggy's head, also sending him down a few hundred feet and into the street. A kid around my age with black hair and a straw hat looked at me in awe " That was so COOL!" he exclaimed. I made a slight smile as I recognized the boy, _Luffy._

Noticing Luffy couldn't get out of the headlock, I used my boot to kick it open, as I heard someone swooning loudly in the background.

I was figuring out my descent to the ground, when a bullet flashed next to me. "Uh, oh" I said simply, as I grabbed Luffy and jumped down to the ground, landing on Buggy's head.

"HOW DARE YOU FLASHILY LAND ON ME YOU BASTARD GET BACK HERE STRAWHAT!" yelled Buggy, looking like a complete idiot. I flashed him a smile and ran off in the other direction, holding on to the back of Luffy's vest.

As I was running, two men came up on the sides, one with green hair, and one with a curly eyebrow. Curly brow started swooning and the one with green hair started picking a fight with him, _Sanji and Zoro..._I decided to do something I've always wanted to do when they were bickering. " KNOCK OFF THE DAMN BICKERING AND GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR! YOU'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS ON YOUR HANDS!" I yelled, then Zoro turned to me. "Just who the hell do you think you are..." he said, suspiciously. " At the current moment, none of your damn business. I'm thinking up your escape plan, since there is a hurricane, your ship is probably in dock, you have a huge bounty, and Smoker is here. So you need an escape to your ship." I said, since I knew the whole entire situation, but only emitted the information normal people would know. I wouldn't want to seem suspicious.

About half-way to where the ship was, a girl with dark hair, glasses, and a sword, was in the street. Since I didn't read this far, I was a little lost. " You guys go ahead, I'll catch up" said Zoro, surprisingly. He had no sense of direction but, whatever. I couldn't have cared less.

Then, multiple times, as I ran pretty fast, Sanji was swooning over how fast I was, and other bullshit I didn't really listen to. Then, Smoker finally appeared, and Luffy had to handle this one. Me and Sanji were left, then we were accompanied by Zoro, then Luffy. Both while the Buggy pirates were attacking us.

Going Merry was being swept away by the hurricane and the tides, with the navigator Nami on it. Pirates were still everywhere, as well as Marines. So, out of pure instinct, I grabbed a staff from one of the pirates that was knocked out, ran to the edge of the dock, used it as an Olympic jump pole, and stood up on the top, jumping off with as much force as possible, landing on the Merry in a barrel-roll.

**Rate & Review, Comment what you think should happen next!**


	3. On the Merry

**I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS FROM ONE PIECE OR OTHER MANGA IN THIS STORY! I ONLY OWN MY OC!**

_So, out of pure instinct, I grabbed a staff from one of the pirates that was knocked out, ran to the edge of the dock, used it as an Olympic jump pole, and stood up on the top, jumping off with as much force as possible, landing on the Merry in a barrel-roll._

Nami was about to defend, when I looked back and yelled to Luffy "HEY! GRAB MY HAND THEN HOLD ON TO THE OTHERS!" I instructed, he did so, somewhat following what I was getting at. I used both of my hands to lift up the hand I was holding and swung it downward, hoping to cause a wave in his arm and make him snap into the air, which worked. Though once he snapped into the air, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp, all came flying towards me and slammed me to the ground.

I blacked out for a few seconds, then my eyes flashed open as I jumped onto my feet, but I yawned since I was still pretty tired. I looked up to se the Strawhat crew staring a me. I only glared back. "I'm not an exotic animal, so I would appreciate you to stop staring at me like I'm a monster." I said simply, while undoing my pleather ponytail and let my hair fall so I could redo it. This gained the Strawhats (except Nami) a kick in the head by Sanji.

I sighed, and looked up. "Look, I know I'm on your ship, without permission, and DEFINITELY shouldn't be here but-" I was cut off by Luffy starting up questions "What's your name? Do you live in Loguetown? How old are you? How did you fall out of the sky-" Luffy's questions were interrupted by Sanji kicking him in the head. "You shouldn't ask a lady so many questions." He said simply, I smiled mentally, but simply kept a straight face on the outside. "My name is Sakura, No, I don't live in Loguetown, I'm 17, I can't answer the last question since that is beyond my own comprehension" I stated as if I memorized what I was going to say. Nami gave me a questionable look, Zoro eyed me suspiciously, Usopp looked a little scared(to my pleasing), Sanji was swooning( a little off of my preference), and Luffy had a smile across his face. "You wanna join u-" Luffy was interrupted by Nami, Zoro, and Usopp covering his mouth. Nami pulled the crew into a group huddle and I caught little bits like: _you_ crazy?!,_ be with the Marines_,_ Psycho_, but that lost my interest easily.

I went up to the forepeak and stood on top of the figure head, and balanced on one foot while twirling around as cherry blossoms danced around me. My fun was interrupted as Luffy yelled " HEY DO YOU WANT TO JOIN MY-" before he said the rest of it, since he spooked me a little, I lost my balance and fell off of the figure head. I grabbed on to the figure head barely and heard Sanji yell at Luffy " YOU MADE HER FALL INTO THE OCEAN YOU BASTARD!", I started swinging myself back and forth for under the figure head and soon got enough momentum and let go and landed back on top of the figure head. _Like hell will I die out here._Then as I got off of the figurehead, Luffy shouted my ear off "DO YOU WANT TO JOIN MY CREW?!". I covered my ear and replied "I'm not sure since: One, You just shouted my ear off, Two, you nearly scared me to death by shouting at me and made me loose my balance, Three, refer to one and two". I then yawned since A. I haven't eaten B. I stayed up all day yesterday. _Note to self: Don't forget to eat when you are extremely tired._

Everyone resumed normal positions, and I was pretty bored, and without Sakiri, I needed to clear my head. My normal way is taking medicine for headaches, but since I didn't have that, I climbed up the mast and hung upside down, being sure to tuck in my shirt. Then, since my blood doesn't rush to my head, I fell asleep upside down.

**Rate & Review, Comment what you think should happen next!**


	4. The new girl Apis

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE(though I wish I did T-T) OR OTHER MANGA IN THIS STORY!ONLY MY OWN OC!**

_Then, since my blood doesn't rush to my head, I fell asleep upside down._

_*Crazy Freaking Dream Sequence*_

_I was surrounded by water, but beyond that was darkness. Cherry Blossoms lifted me from the water, and helped me walk across it. On one shore, was a darkness, and in it was a door to the real world. On the other, was a light, coming out of the light were the Strawhat Pirates. I looked back and forth, looking for a decision to be made._

_*End of Crazy Freaking Psychic Dream Sequence*_

I was awoken by the sound of a child's scream, not that I cared, it's just the scream nearly busted my eardrums. In the scream were the words "YOU GUYS ARE PIRATES?!" I opened my eyes barely to see a tiny blonde girl with a little hat and a yellow dress. She then looked up to me, as I closed my eyes again, not caring and wanting to go back to sleep, and the girl yelled "OH MY GOSH IS SHE OK?!" My eyes lazily opened as I rubbed my eyes, then let my legs straighten, allowing me to fall and land on my hands, then push off the deck and land in front of the girl. She looked at me as if I had dodged a bullet, I looked away and walked over to Nami. "Hey Nami" I said, causing her to turn around "Yeah?" she replied, with a bit of fear and curiosity in her voice. "Who's that?" I asked monotone, pointing at the girl, who was facing the other way. "Oh...she's Apis" she said a little disappointed,_ she probably wanted me to ask her for money, keh, like I care. _

I went over to the figure head and sat down again to think. _Why the hell would they be in my dream? Even if I wanted to stay here, which I don't, I can't leave Sakura alone in the real world. _My thoughts were yet again interrupted, this time by a call from Sanji " Nami- swaaaan! Sakura- chwaaaan! Apis-chaaan! Dinner! The rest of you bastards get over here before your food is eaten by Luffy!"

I sighed, and walked up the stairs to the kitchen. I saw two sections of a table, the section on the left had 4 bowls of seafood rice with elegant glasses of water. Then on the right side were 2 giant plates of meat, and jugs of beer. I looked both ways, and sat on the left side, and went into my thoughts as the others entered. _I mean, I shouldn't worry right? Sakiri was taught to be strong and handle a few things on her own. But still..._AGAIN?! My thoughts had still yet to NOT be interrupted. This time Nami, who I had taken a slight likening to, asked me "Sakura is something wrong?" I looked up, and stated "No, I just have some things on my mind..." I then ate a little of the rice, then quickly ate the rest of it in 30 seconds flat. I also saw the girl Apis not eat anything. _Weird...but reasonable..._I excused myself from the table to avoid conversation, and went back to my sleeping spot. This time, I sat against the wall of the crows nest and fell asleep with the thought of Sakiri.

I awoke to see Apis tip-toeing into the kitchen. I paid no mind to it, until I heard a _SNAP!_

I silently dashed into the kitchen, to see Luffy in a giant mouse trap, and Apis a little scared.

I didn't notice Sanji going towards the kitchen when I dashed over there, but something makes me think he saw me. I walked over to Luffy and Apis and kicked Luffy in the head. "Idiot, you ate a few hours ago" I said grumpily, since I was pretty tired. Luffy looked a little surprised, he'd expected Sanji there. I turned to the fridge and opened it up to see basic things that I would need to make food.

After a few minutes of cooking sticky rice, preparing fish, and cutting seaweed and vegetables, I set a plate of sushi in front of Apis. I set one in front of Luffy too, but this one had 3 pounds of Tuna on it. Luffy looked at me and said " Wow you can cook?!"(of course while shoving his face with Tuna) "Well I know how to do a lot of things, I keep most of it to myself..." I replied. Then after a few minutes of silence, Apis brought up a random topic. "Why were you asleep like that?" she asked "Like what?" I asked "Upside down" she stated. I smiled a little, not so much that you can see in the night, but still a smile. "It's what I do to clear my head. My blood doesn't rush to my head, I've got a whole lot more control than most people do." Apis stared into space while asking "Why do you need to clear your head...?" My smile turned into a plain face at the question."Some things...I don't want to talk about. But there are many things...I never want to think about." I paused a few seconds before walking out "That's enough about me for tonight, go to bed or you two will be very tired tomorrow" I calmly noted, with little to no emotion in my voice. _Weird, weird people.__  
_


	5. Sakiri's Struggle

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR OTHER MANGA AN THIS STORY! ONLY MY OC!**

* * *

_**Author's Note: As a special chapter, this chapter shall be written in **__**Sakiri's POV**_

_I was sitting next to the couch and the food in the magic box was almost done. My pet human Sakura was staring at a bunch of paper and ink. She then said "I wish I could go in there and kick his flashy ass" and the ink and paper made a bright light as my human disappeared. The ink and paper was then on the floor and my human Sakura was gone._

I could not figure what was happening. My dear human Sakura whom I loved deeply had disappeared before my eyes, and I did nothing. I protected her for a long time, and never let her out of my sight. Unless she went in that horrid place called _school_ where they took her away for a while then she would pick me up to greet her comrades and she would play with them, paw their faces, cute stuff. But never, was she gone for this long.

I had a magic bowl that had reappearing water every few hours and my food reappeared too. I could open the weird wooden boxes and reach my toys. But without my pet human who would I play with? I laid in front of the wooden box with a pane of glass on it and looked at the ink and paper with sorrow. I let out a soft whimper since I remembered she was gone. I stood up, knowing my human would not like me moping around. Oh though I wish I could see her again...

My sorrow was interrupted by the cursed ink and paper as more light came out and I blacked out.

I woke up in a strange place, it had humans in it, but no owners. Not only that, it didn't have an awful metal smell to it, and there weren't big metal beasts everywhere. They wore strange colored thin fur, not like Sakura's though, and they had strange things on their heads, I think they are called _hats_.

I did not know where I was, but I needed to survive in order to find Sakura. I spotted an old human, who did not look much dangerous. He had a long hair on his face, and had a strange fur reaching his ankles.

I approached the human with caution, but he turned and bared teeth, but for humans that was happy/or a greeting. "Well my little friend, are you lost?" he said, I barked and walked up to him with less caution. He turned and walked up towards a house, unlike the ones I was used to, his was of brick. I followed him there. _I guess I can stay by him until I find Sakura._


	6. A New Dawn and a Slight Change of Heart

_**Me: **__I'm sorry I haven't updated lately...the ideas I came up with were turned down by t__he EVIL SORCERESS SAKURA! She's so mean!_

_**Sakura: **__What'd you call me? *Cracks knuckles* You've got five seconds to run._

_**Me: **__YIPE! Well anyways, I don't own One Piece only my own OC!_

_**Sakura: **__TIMES UP!_

_**Me: GAAH!**_

* * *

_**Going back to Sakura POV**_

_*Crazy Psychic Dream Sequence*_

_It was the same dream from before, but backwards in a way. The dark doorway disappeared and the light was left, I walked back to the middle then started sinking as the cherry blossoms floated away. I was drowning, I tried to swim, but my body did not function._

_*Crazy Psychic Dream End*_

I woke up gasping for air, and squinted as the sun shone brightly in my face. _They could have woken me those bastards..._I jumped down from the crows nest as I heard a faint shriek of fear. _Music to my ears_ I thought, grinning devilishly as I entered the kitchen. Only then did I realize my hair had a pink bow in it and I looked like a kid. While taking off the bow I reenacted a psycho movie I saw once. "_Uuuuusopp...Luuuuuuuuuffyyyyyyy_"I said, with a crazy lookin my eye. I knew they were hiding underneath the table, so I decided to make them stay there by acting like they weren't there and sitting in a position so that if they move I would 'know' instantly that they were there. "Guess I'll have to make them PAY later..." I said, super evilly. I saw Apis next to me really happy, jumping with joy actually "Onee-san! I'm going home!" she yelled excitedly to me. About half of the room gasped, since I could kill on sight. She apparently had taken me as an older sister, which made me a little happy, since Sakiri wasn't there I didn't have anyone to take care of. "S-sorry I-I didn't mean to..."she stuttered, obviously scared. But I smiled, and put my hand on her hat and ruffled it a little. "It's fine" I say, reassuringly. Again, gasps all around. Ok I had a little soft spot for innocent kids who know how I feel, BIG surprise! _Now that I think about it...everyone in the crew lost their parents...except for Usopp, he's still a lying bastard, and Sanji, he has Zeff_. I woke from my thoughts to see Sanji doing the usual noodle dance and praising me. I punched him away "JUST BECAUSE I'M NICE TO KIDS ON OCCASION DOESN'T MEAN I'VE COMPLETELY CHANGED" I yell with shark teeth, then stop, I felt something move my leg. Then I grinned like a psycho and looked under the table to see Usopp silently yelling at Luffy for poking my leg. I pulled them out from under and smash them into the wall "Oh? So you _did_ come to breakfast.." I say, causing Usopp to splash into anime tears and say his final words. I let go, it's a simple pink bow, so I'm not gonna do much. Whatever, it's a waste of my time.

After I let go of him, Usopp went to the crow's nest and soon after Nami left the kitchen as well. I was about to go back to the room I was staying in when I heard Usopp scream "WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" I looked out where he was looking, and BIG SURPRISE! It was the Marines. The rest of the crew started to come see what the commotion was, and I saw a grave look on Apis' face when she saw them. "Why are they here?" Nami questioned "Maybe they're after the bounty on my head" Luffy stupidly replied, Apis finally choked out "Th-those are the marines I escaped from!" everyone looked at her for a moment, and then a cannonball was fired near the ship, _B7 miss_. Followed by several failed attempts to shoot the ship with cannonballs. _What is up with these guys' aim?_

Suddenly, Nami barked "Turn the sails! There's a wind gust and we're gonna ride it out!" I looked at Apis, who was still looking at the seagull. _Strange...strange people._

* * *

**Me:** _Rate, Review, and Comments for ideas are highly accepted! Sorry it was a short chapter! Well, Sayonara!_

**_Sakura: _**_GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!_


	7. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**DEAR READERS AND FOLLOWERS OF PINK HAIRED WARRIOR,**

Over the past few weeks, I have been in school and away from home for a while, and I finally decided(reluctantly)...

I am going to restart Pink Haired warrior. Mainly because it didn't exactly have the detail I wanted as well as me changing  
where the story would go. I'm also trying to make chapters longer and express more emotion from my characters. It will  
take a while to post the first chapter of the new story, _A Cruel World_. This story is basically about the same plot, but a new  
beginning and more background to my OC's. The background stories are mainly to give the characters a perspective that  
the world is a horrid place that is only perfect on the first glance, and to give more connection between Sakura and Sakiri.  
I will post _A Cruel World_ within the next two weeks, so please be patient(even though it's been forever since I have  
updated)!

**-cutehusky13665**


End file.
